A new story - Divergent fanfic
by livlivjj
Summary: Tris has just completed initiation, now she's moved in with Tobias and is starting her new job as an instructor. Her new life is great, until people start to go missing, with an attacker from Dauntless. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1- New Instructor

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic soo please review and tell me what you think! In this story, Four (Tobias) and Six (Tris) are training some more initiates, but there's a lot of drama along the way. **

**Enjoy xx Olivia**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

**Chapter One: New Initiation**

**Tris's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and Tobias snoring. I roll my eyes and giggle at his gaping mouth. The clock reads 8:00 and my eyes stretch wide.

"Tobias!" I yell, shaking him frantically.

"Trisss … why did you have to wake me?! It's too early," Tobias yawns and stretches. I watch him flex his muscles and sigh before snapping back into reality.

"It's 8:00! We slept in!" I exclaim.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?" Tobias smirks.

I laugh and pull him out of bed. I pull on a black V neck top and some leather pants. I race to the bathroom, running out of time and apply a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara. I curl my hair and pull it to the side so the curls hang down one shoulder. I walk back into the bedroom and Tobias's jaw drops.

"Wow, Tris. You really are beautiful," Tobias smiles.

I smile and say, "thanks, you too!"

Tobias laughs and hooks his arm around my waist and kisses me softly. I pull away and hold my head against his.

"I love you Tobias," I whisper.

"I love you more, Tris," Tobias murmurs back.

I take his hand and we walk to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"So will you go as Four?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, will you go as Six?" Tobias wiggles his eyebrows. I laugh and grab two muffins, one for me and one for Tobias.

"Ok, you can be Four, and I'll be Six," I say to Tobias as we walk towards the net. I glance across the room and see Christina and Will making out. I blush and quickly turn away. I look at the clock on the wall and it reads 8:25.

"The initiates will be here any minute now," I say nervously.

"I bet you a Dauntless cake that the first jumper will be Erudite," Tobias mutters.

"Really? I'm betting on Abnegation," I say.

"Tris, we've talked about this, you and I are the only Abnegation transfers that Dauntless have ever had. I doubt there's going to be another one," Tobias says sternly.

"Yeah yeah whatever," I say.

I can hear Peter talking to the initiates on top of the building now, and I can faintly see a figure standing on the edge of the building, ready to jump. They step off the edge, plummeting towards the net. They're nearly there. I see a blur and they fall into the net. I gasp with surprise, the first jumper is …

**Soooo what do you think? Who was the first jumper? I'll try update daily but I'm really busy with school and sports etc. soo please understand that that's why. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Jumper

**Chapter Two**

**Tobias's POV**

I gasp with surprise, the first jumper is … a small girl from Abnegation.

My jaw drops.

"What is it? Is it the fact that you lost the bet or the fact that the first jumper is Abnegation?" Tris laughs.

"Both I guess," I shrug, walking towards the net.

I reach into the net and grasp her hand. She looks up at me and I nearly fall over.

She looks exactly like Tris.

Her thin blonde hair hangs loosely over her bony shoulders, and her grey Abnegation clothes are huge and baggy on her small frame. When I pull her out of the net, her hand is small and warm. Her eyes are wide with fear and excitement. Suddenly, memories of Tris's initiation floods into my mind; the time Peter bet her in a fight, and the time Al tried to kill her. I have to protect this girl, she reminds me so much of Tris, and it's uncanny.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Oli- Umm …" she murmurs.

"Is it a tough one? Think about it, you don't get to pick again," I say hiding back a smile when I remember that those are the words I used with Tris.

"My name's … Libby," she says, sounding slightly unsure of herself.

I think about it for a second. Libby. I like it.

"Make the announcement, Christina!" I yell across the room.

Christina nods and turns around. "First jumper, Libby!"

Dauntless members coming flooding into the room, whooping and stomping their feet and pumping their fists.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say.

**Libby's POV**

My heart is still pounding from jumping off the building. Finally, I'm really Dauntless! I have been waiting for this moment my whole life, and it's finally here! I don't understand why the man who pulled me out of the net looked at me so strangely. It was as if I was famous or something. Yeah right.

My stomach churns as I watch the other initiates land in the net. Finally, after about 30 minutes, the last initiate has landed in the net. I go and stand next to my new friend Emily and listen to the introduction.

"Dauntless-borns come with me!" a short dark girl calls as a whole lot of Dauntless exit the room with her.

"Welcome to the Dauntless compound," the "net man" says. "My name is Four, and I will be one of your instructors."

I hear a couple of Erudite boys chuckling at their new instructors name and some girls gazing up at him in awe. The boys stop chuckling when Four walks up to them slowly until he's about half a meter away.

"What are your names," he asks quietly.

"Uh … Ben," one boy stutters in fear.

"J-Josh," the other stammers.

"Do you have a problem with my name?" Four glares.

"No!" Ben cries.

"No it's a great name!" Josh says quickly.

"Good," Four walks back to his spot without turning around.

A woman steps in quickly and says, "I'll be working with Four, my name's Six."

This time, no one makes fun of her name. I watch half of the boy initiates staring at her and eyeing her up and down. Like Four, she looks quite frightening but good looking at the same time.

"Trust me, Dauntless initiation won't be easy, but you chose us, and it's too late to turn back," says Six.


	3. Chapter 3 - First day

**Hey! I got my first review, thanks so much! I'm always glad to hear when people like my writing **** I'm planning some further chapters, please let me know if you have some ideas. Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting but I'm trying to build up the tension … sorta**

**Enjoy **

**Olivia xx**

**Tris's POV**

The tour has just ended. As usual, there were a lot of oohs and ahhs when we showed the initiates the chasm and the Pit and lots of disgusted looks when we showed them where they were sleeping. We enter the dining room and sit at our usual table with Uriah, Christina, Will and Zeke.

"Hey, check out the Stiff over there," Zeke laughs, pointing at Libby.

"Just lay off, okay?" Tobias says defensively.

"Ok …" Zeke mutters in surprise.

I'm starting to worry about Tobias. He keeps staring at Libby.

"Hey, what is it with you and Libby?" I ask.

"Nothing," Tobias sighs with his head planted in his hands.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I know there's something up," I say, edging my hand towards his.

"Not now, Tris," he says grumpily, pushing my hand away. He gets up and walks out of the room.

I look at him in horror, what's wrong with him?

**Tobias's POV**

What is wrong with me?

I keep thinking about Libby. I'm not sure why. I keep staring at her and I know it's bad because I love Tris. I'm struck by a pang of guilt when I remember how I treated her just before. How could I do that to her? I don't even know anymore and decide to go and apologise.

I tap Tris's shoulder and she looks into my eyes with fear and anger.

"Look, Tris I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today," I say. I watch her stand up and walk towards the exit.

"Tris wait!" I call, knowing she won't turn around.

"Chicks," Zeke chuckles, rolling his eyes.

**Libby's POV**

Everyone's climbing into bed now after our first day in Dauntless. My eyelids feel so heavy but I want to stay awake to listen to everyone else's conversations.

"What do you think about Six?" Ben smirks.

"She's so hot!" Josh exclaims.

"Do you think she's single?" a guy named Luke asks.

"Yeah and if she isn't, her boyfriend's gonna have to get used to a threesome!" Ben chuckles, making all the boys laugh. I roll my eyes and listen to another conversation on the other side of the room. There's a girl crying.

"I just don't understand! They were $500 Gucci's!" Chanel, a girl from Candor cries. I decide to give up eavesdropping and go to sleep.

That's when I hear an ear piercing scream.

**Soo sorry it's so short and boring **** I'm building up the suspense for the next big horror! What was the scream? Guess what it is and please leave more reviews! Olivia xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Acid eyes

**Hey guys! This chapter is short and again and I'm sorry, but I'll try and make the next chapter more exciting. Enjoy :)**

**Olivia xx**

**Tris's POV**

"Who knew that training initiates would be this tiring," I yawn, climbing into bed with Tobias.

"You'll get used to it," he smiles.

I smile and rest my head on his chest. The last thing I see before I close my eyes is Tobias's deep blue eyes, gazing directly into mine.

**Tobias's POV**

I watch Tris's chest rise and fall. She looks so peaceful this way. Suddenly, there's a large thump on the door.

"Ohh, what now?" I groan.

"HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S URGENT!" someone yells.

My heart pounds like a drum. Who is it? I kiss Tris's forehead and slowly creep up towards the door. I open the door, using it to guard me from whoever's pounding at it. Christina stands on the other side, her eyes wide with fear.

"Come quick! One of the initiate's has been hurt!" Christina puffs, clutching her chest.

Libby.

I race as fast as my legs can carry down the corridor towards the initiate's dorm. I hear screams echoing towards the dorm, motivating me to run faster. Ben's waiting at the door, beckoning me closer.

"Hurry! She's getting worse!" he screams.

I burst into the room and face what's in front of me. There are a couple of girls crying in the corner of the room in fright. Some boys are crouched down next to the injured initiate, poking her. I glance across the room and see Libby sitting up in her bed, safe and sound. I sigh with relief and calm down, walking up to the injured initiate. Emily is lying on the floor with her hands covering her eyes.

"What happened?!" I yell with anger.

"We found her with _acid _in her eyes!" Sara cries.

"Did anyone see who did it?" I ask.

"No. The lights were out and we were talking about … umm … stuff, and then she started screaming," Josh explains.

Footsteps thunder through the hall, and Peter comes crashing into the room.

"Wha-" Peter says before being cut off.

"I can sort this out on my own," I say sternly.

"Well according to Dauntless rules, you can't do anything about it. If she's _really _Dauntless, she'll be able to cope," Peter smirks.

I glare at Peter and look down at Emily in pain.

"He's right," I croak. "The best I can do is take her to the infirmary. If she can't continue by tomorrow, I'm afraid she'll be … factionless."

**Ooh what's going to happen next? Will Emily survive the night? Will she become factionless? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tobias is Missing!

**Hey guys! This chapter may scare some people so if you get scared easily, I wouldn't go any further than "Emily's POV". Just sayin'. Anyway ... thanks so much for the review(s) and PMs. Please keep reviewing! Also I need your advice. Do you want Emily to be factionless, continue initiation or die? I need your opinions! I can't post the next chapter until I hear from at least 1 person. There's also lemons coming up. Do you want me to go into ... umm ... detail or no? **

**Love you all!**

**Olivia xx**

**Tris's POV**

I wake up and find myself shivering from the cold. The space under the covers feels empty when I wriggle my feet. I open my eyes slowly and see that Tobias isn't there.

_He's probably in the bathroom, _I think. But after about 10 minutes, he still isn't back. My heart pounds like a drum as I step out of bed and walk into the bathroom. The doors unlocked and I walk inside and flick on the light. He isn't there either. My eyes widen.

"Tobias!" I say loudly. No reply. I panic, looking everywhere in the apartment. He isn't anywhere. He must've crept off somewhere. I start to worry if this has anything to do with Libby.

_No he wouldn't do that, _I think, trying to calm down, _he loves me, he's told me._

I climb into bed and try to go to sleep, but I can't. I stay awake for hours, thinking about where Tobias could be.

Finally, after a few hours I hear the door open and Tobias climbs into bed. I reach for the lamp and switch it on.

"What the hell, Tobias?" I say angrily.

"Look Tris, I can explain-" Tobias starts.

"You think you can just sneak out in the middle of the night without telling me?!" I start to yell. I don't like yelling at Tobias, but I can't control it at the moment. "Tobias, I was worried _sick_."

"Listen, Tris. Calm down," Tobias murmurs, stroking my cheek. "Christina came knocking at our door; I'm surprised you slept through it. Man your friend's loud-"

"Carry on," I say impatiently.

"Anyway, she said that one of the initiates had been injured and I needed to go straight away. Someone had poured _acid _in Emily's eyes when she had been trying to sleep!" Tobias says, sounding angry.

"Oh," I murmur as Tobias kisses my forehead.

"You didn't think I sneaked out for a woman did you?" Tobias whispered.

"I didn't know what to think," I say, starting to cry.

I look up into Tobias's eyes and I lean in and kiss him.

"Hey, we should probably get some sleep," I whisper in his ear, pulling away.

"Yeah," he says.

I lie down next to Tobias and that's when I realise that I would never be happy with any other man. We fit each other like a puzzle, and that's how it's going to stay.

**Emily's POV**

I wake up in a hard, flat bed. All I can see is darkness.

_What's going on? _I panic, wringing my wrists.

"She's awake!" I hear someone gasp. I can hear about ten people whispering around me.

Suddenly, I feel a hard, sharp pain in my eyes. I reach up to touch where my eyes once were and scream in pain.

"Calm down Hun, it's all going to be okay," I hear someone trying to keep back a sob.

I hear a couple of girls to my left crying.

"Why are you crying, huh? You're not the one who's got acid in their eyes!" I say loudly. "I'm not going to be okay! I can't see a freaking thing, how will I get through Dauntless initiation?"

"Emily. You need to calm down," I hear a nurse say.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!" I cry. "My life is over!" I kick and punch the air. I can feel people trying to hold down my arms and legs as I scream.

"Everyone leave now!" a nurse shouts. I hear initiates whimpering and sobbing as they're escorted back to their dorm. My heart is pulsing a hundred times a second, and it's spreading to my head. Eventually, I'm throbbing all over.

"Nurse! I need backup!" someone screams. I feel something pierce my neck, and I'm still again, and a wave of unconsciousness wipes over my mind.

**So there you have it! Remember to review if you want your opinion heard! Thanks, Olivia xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bullseye

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I hope you enjoy this longish chapter :)**

**Olivia xx**

**Tobias's POV**

I walk into the training arena late and glance around the room. Emily isn't here. I sigh and walk up to the front of the room to see Tris standing there waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful," I smile.

"Hello," she says.

I turn towards the initiates. "Today I will be teaching you how to use a gun. Now I don't expect you to be perfect on your first try, but by the end of the day, you should've hit the target at least five times. Understood?"

"Um, where's Emily," Chanel asks.

"That is none of your business," I scowl. "You shouldn't be thinking about Emily, you should be thinking about how you're going to hit the middle of the target." Chanel nods quickly and lowers her head.

"I'll hand out your guns now," I say, handing each initiate a gun.

"Do you even know where Emily is?" Tris whispers.

"Not exactly," I admit.

**Libby's POV**

I look down at the gun in my hand. I can't believe I'm doing this. In Abnegation, a gun would be classed as a weapon of self-defence. I would be in so much trouble if my parents saw me right now! But I'm not Abnegation anymore, I'm Dauntless now. I flip the gun in my hand and point at the small red circle in the middle of the target.

"Aww look at the Stiff. Isn't that cute?" Alex sniggers. Everyone laughs at Alex's joke. I close my eyes and try to block everyone out.

"Look, she looks like she's about to cry!" Chanel laughs. "Hun, I'll go easy on you during initiation if you cry."

I close my eyes even more, my face red with anger and I pull the trigger. I hear surprised gasps. I open my eyes.

The bullet has hit the dead middle of the target.

I drop my gun and say, "Can I go to lunch now?"

"Y-yeah sure," Tris says, stunned.

I walk out of the room with my chest out and my head held high.

**Tobias's POV**

"Can I go to lunch now?" Libby asks.

"Y-yeah sure," Tris says. A stiff to hit the middle of the target on their first go is unheard of.

I hear loud footsteps running towards me. A nurse stops in front of me. "We need to talk about Emily."

"O-okay," I say. "You keep going Tris, I'll be back soon."

The nurse walks very quickly alongside me until we get to a private area.

"Listen, I don't know if Emily will be able to complete initiation," the nurse says.

"Why? What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, she's blind," the nurse sobs, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Can she see anything at all?" I say, trying to keep my face straight.

"No! And she keeps telling me that she can continue initiation without sight, but," the nurse bursts out crying, "I really don't think she can."

"Let me talk to Tris, Emily might be able to continue initiation. It's unlikely, I know. But it is possible."

**Emily's POV**

I clench my fists with fury and frustration. Why can't I remember who attacked me?

"Emily, did you notice anything strange on the night that you were attacked?" a nurse murmurs softly.

"No! I've told you a dozen times, now please just go away!" I yell angrily.

"Emily, hun, I'm just trying to follow orders-" she starts.

"I don't care! I've told you everything I remember," I sob. This isn't necessarily true, I do remember something. I remember hearing footsteps coming up behind me, small and quiet ones made only by a small person. Someone was missing that night … they weren't at dinner and weren't at the dorm when everyone else was. I put the clues together in my mind like a puzzle. I think of all the events that happened that night and lower my list of suspects until it's down to one person.

Why didn't I think of it before? They obviously didn't like me, it was really quite obvious.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything else?" the nurse asks.

I think about it for a second, should I tell her?

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself! Haha hope you liked it and I'll leave you hanging for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Love at its Peak

**Hey guys I took out the lemons because the lemons were just ... gross. So now its appropriate for age 13+ like its supposed to!**

**Enjoy!**

**Olivia xx**

**Tobias's POV**

By the end of the day, all the initiates have each shot the middle of the target at least 5 times.

"You're excused for dinner," I announce. I hear relieved sighs coming from all around the room and roll my eyes.

"Let's go," Tris smiles, beckoning me towards her.

"Okay," I say, before kissing her on the cheek. I hook my arm around Tris's waist and walk into the Pit. We sit at our usual table with Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna.

"Hello, lovebirds," Zeke says, wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and Tris laughs.

"Hello Zeke," Tris replies.

"Hey, is it just me, or does Four have a couple of admirers?" Shauna says, pointing at a crowd of girls in the distance. They're whispering to each other and staring at me.

"They're idiots if they haven't already figured out that I'm with Tris," I laugh. One of the girls approaches me, batting her eyes and twirling her hair.

"Hey Four," she giggles. Tris looks at me sternly.

"Hang on a sec," I say. I lean in and kiss Tris passionately, pushing my hands through her hair. I pull away slowly and say, "I'm sorry Chanel, what were you saying?" I hold back a laugh when I watch her face transform. She looks horrified and angry.

"Hmph!" she mutters before storming away. Our table starts laughing.

"That's my boy!" Zeke howls.

***Tobias and Tris get home and have ... it. I didn't want to write it in details***

**Emily's POV**

Today I moved back into the dorms, and I was overwhelmed with questions.

"Who did it?" "Does it hurt?" "What can you see?" "What's it like being blind?"

"I CAN'T SEE A FRICKEN THING OKAY?!" I yell and storm away, climbing into bed. I hear shocked gasps and tutting.

"Like, anger issues much," Chanel scoffs.

"Says you! I heard Four rejected you today!" Libby says laughing, then the rest of the dorm joins.

I chuckle to myself and whisper under my breath, "Thanks Olivia."

Suddenly, I jump in fright when I feel someone breathing near me.

"Why didn't you tell her? You knew it was me," they whisper.

I try to scream, but they stuff a rag in my mouth, making me gag.

"Shut up or die," they hiss, dragging me by my wrists out of bed. I struggle, kicking and punching but making no sound. No one will hear me, so no one will save me. I can feel more arms grab my legs and help move me. Then it hits me. Why is no one helping _me_? We're surrounded by initiates, can they not see me? Unless we're leaving out an unknown exit. Ohhh I have no chance now.

After about ten minutes, I'm exhausted and they drop me, take the rag out of my mouth and run away. Now's my chance.

"Help!" I scream.

"Emily? Where are you?" Ben yells, running in the distance.

"I don't know," I sob, crying a river. He seems to have figured out where my voice was coming from. He runs towards me. I can hear tip toeing coming from behind me. This is a trap.

"Ben you have to go!" But its too late.

"Gotcha," my attacker says.


	8. Chapter 8 - All grown up

**Hey guys I'm sick again :( but yep, more writing. I'll try to upload another chapter today so look out for that! Keep reviewing and guess who the attacker might be!**

**Olivia xx**

**Tris's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Tobias breathing. Soft and quiet. I can't believe what I did last night. I didn't exactly know what I was supposed to do, but one thing just led to another.

Then it hits me. My eyes widen.

"Tobias!" I whisper loudly, shaking him to wake him up.

"What? What's the matter what's happening!" he says quickly.

"I just realised something … you didn't use a … umm … thingy did you?" I gasp.

Tobias's eyes widen, "No … ohhh I forgot about that!"

"You know what this means, don't you?" I say.

"Umm … ohh I know! I'm so sorry, you're too young, I should've-" Tobias is cut off.

"Don't worry about it," I say, holding my hand against his cheek. "I may not be pregnant."

"Yeah," Tobias sighs, sounding unsure.

"Come on, we still need to train some initiates," I say softly.

"Yeah," Tobias says.

"Is that all you're going to say to me? 'Yeah'?" I ask.

"Yeah," he grins. I laugh and go to the bathroom to have a shower. When I get out, I blow dry my hair and pull it up into a high ponytail. I apply some mascara and eyeliner as usual, and pull on a black tank top and a pair of jeans.

I walk out of the bathroom and towards the door.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go see Christina before training starts," I say smiling.

"Okay," Four says, concentrating on whatever he's doing.

**Christina's POV**

I watch Will towel dry his hair as he gets out of the shower. I raise an eyebrow when he catches me watching him. He poses, flexing his muscles and I laugh, before turning around to apply another coat of mascara.

I hear a knock on the door. I run to the door and open it, and I see Tris, smiling at me.

"Hi Tris! O-M-G I never see you anymore! Come in come in!" I squeal. Tris laughs and goes to sit on the couch.

"Wait, I'm sorry but I can't help myself," I say, fumbling through my makeup drawer and pull out a dark red lipstick.

"Chris, no," Tris says sternly, her eyes going wide.

"Umm, yes!" I say with a hand on my hip. "It will make you look fiercer, and Four won't be able to resist you. Trust me, I know." I wink at Will.

"Fine," Tris rolls her eyes. "Speaking of Four … we kind of-"

"OMG did you? Like actually do it?" I squeal, cutting her off.

"Y-yeah," Tris says, scratching the back of her neck.

"Ohhh Tris!" I say. "You hear that, Will? Our baby girl is growing up!"

"Shhh," Tris giggles, blushing. "Anyway … training starts soon so I'd better go."

"Okay, whatever you say hun," I wink. Tris starts backing towards the door.

"Bye guys!" Tris waves, before sprinting down the hallway. Probably trying to get away from me.

I laugh to myself and finish off my makeup.

"You heard the woman! It's training time!" I say to Will.

**Ben's POV**

My heart is racing; finally, I've found my Emily.

"Ben you have to go!" Emily screams. Now she's pushing me away? Suddenly, a hand clamps over my mouth.

"Gotcha," someone says. I turn my head to see who has attacked me before they twist my head sharply. I scream in agony and buckle to the ground. I can feel the attacker tying my wrists together. I try to punch but my head and neck is too weak, making it too painful. I start to give in, accepting that I'll probably die in the next 30 seconds; but at least if I die, I'll die next to the one I love, Emily.

"I'm NOT becoming factionless because of you two!" the attacker screams. I freeze and look up. That almost sounded … like a _woman's _voice. "Any final words?" she says. Why can't I recognise her voice?

"I didn't learn all these skills for nothing!" I cry, standing up. I run towards her, my arms still tied behind my back. I jab her ribs with the knife of my foot. She screams, clutching her side and runs towards me and attempts to jump on me. I fight the throbbing pain in my neck and dodge to the side, kneeing her face.

That's when I notice that we're standing right on the edge of the chasm. I pull her closer towards the edge. She's really strong, I notice as she fights back; but she's still losing, because if I fall into the chasm, she falls with me.

"Ben!" Emily screams. "I'm coming!"

"No!" I cry. "I'd never forgive myself if you fell into the chasm. Try and get help!"

Emily nods and crawls slowly out of the room.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen," the attacker says. To my horror, she spins around, so now _I'm _right on the edge of the chasm.

"No … please," I sob, looking at her. All I can see is a tiny bit of her eyes. She pushes me off the edge but I hold on with my hands for dear life, my legs dangling in mid-air.

"Help!" I scream as loud as I can.

"No one's going to hear you," she says.

Sweat floods down my face as I start to lose my grip. I've never been so scared in my life. This is the end.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot echoes in my ears, and my attacker's eyes go wide. She drops onto her knees, and falls into the chasm. Four races up to me and pulls me back onto solid ground. I'm too shocked to thank Four, I just stare at him.

"You know … this is about the time someone would say _thank you,_" Four says.

"Oh, right … thank you Four," I shake. "But … now we'll never know who the attacker was."

"No, this isn't over, it's all just begun," Four says.

**I hope this chapter excited you! Keep leaving reviews on who you think the attacker _was. _Like Four said, "It isn't over, it's all just begun". That might give you a clue to what happens next ... stay tuned! **

**Olivia xx**


	9. Chapter 9 - Missing

**Hey guys! I told you I'd upload two chapters today so here's the next chapter! This chapter is mostly dialogue so it probably isn't very interesting. Enjoy!**

**Olivia xx**

**Tris's POV**

Sunlight filters through the blinds, casting shadows on my face. I wake up to find that again, Tobias isn't here but I spot a small piece of paper lying on his pillow. It reads:

_Don't worry about me, _

_I have something to take care of._

_I love you._

I decide not to worry about it and get ready.I pull on a tight black dress and slip on a pair of 1 ½ inch heels. I brush my hair and let it down. My hair has grown so much! I think about how my mum used to cut my hair and try hard not to cry. I move on to makeup. I decide to go natural and apply a small amount of mascara and some clear lip gloss. I walk into the Pit and sit with my friends. Tobias isn't there. Whatever he's "taking care of" must be important.

I sit next to Christina and notice how much effort she's gone into to make herself look good.

"You're dressed up for a day off training!" I say.

"Umm, first rule about beauty, Tris. There's no such thing as too 'dressed up'. A girl's got to look her best 24/7," Christina says.

"Right," I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Hey where's Four? You two are usually always together," Will asks.

"I don't know," I admit. "He left me a note saying he has 'something to take care of'."

"Weird," Uriah says with a full mouth of food. I laugh and start to eat.

"Oh, almost forgot! Truth or dare at my place tonight!" Zeke whoops.

"Okay … who's invited?" I ask nervously.

"You, Four, Christina, Will, Me, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and I'm thinking of inviting Chanel," Zeke says.

"You mean Chanel the _initiate_?" I ask. "Why?!"

"Duh, she has a nice ass," Zeke laughs. I shove him and roll my eyes.

"Sorry just realised I have something planned for tonight and I can't come," I giggle.

"I was _kidding, _Tris. I'm not going to invite Chanel," Zeke says with a serious look. You can tell he's trying not to smile.

"Okay, see you then," I say, smiling. I'm about to stand up and leave, until suddenly, Tobias bursts into the room and runs up to our table.

"Hey beautiful," he says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Umm, where were you?" I ask.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Tobias says quietly.

"No, I think I need to know," I say sternly. I look into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Anyway Four, we're playing Truth or Dare at my place tonight," Zeke says, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I'll be there. Just excuse me for a second … I need to go and check on something," Tobias says before getting out of his seat.

"But you just got here!" I protest.

"Sorry, Tris," Tobias says.

**Tobias's POV**

I can see pain in Tris's eyes as I walk away. I hate seeing her like that, so I walk all the way to infirmary, trying not to look back.

"Hey Four," Ben says quietly.

"Hey … are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm starting to feel better," Ben says. "Have you seen Emily?"

"Yeah she's okay," I reply.

"Hey, Four. I never got to thank you properly … if you weren't there I'd be dead right now," Ben says.

"Any time," I say.

I scan the cuts all over his body. There are cuts that dig deep into his wrists, and his legs are covered in black and blue. His fingers are curved from when he nearly fell into the chasm, and I hold back a chuckle when I watch him try to move his fingers, but they're stuck in a curved form.

"It's not funny!" Ben's trying not to laugh. He obviously saw the half smile on my face.

"I know," I say.

The thing that caught my eye was the brace around his neck. He must've clicked his neck. Ben must've caught me staring at his brace because he laughs and says, "I know what you're thinking, I'll be getting a lot of chicks with this thing!" We both laugh at the ridiculous comment. Ben's kinda cool, I realise.

When we stop laughing, Ben says, "Do you think maybe you could get Emily to come in here? I need to tell her something."

"Sure," I say. I walk to the initiates' dorm and stop at the door. I watch the initiates turn to look at me, looking frightened.

"I need Emily to come with me," I say. The initiates exchange looks before Libby pipes up.

"She's not here," she says.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I boom.

"I mean, she's not here. She disappeared last night," Libby says.

**Soo Emily didn't return to her dorm after she looked for help! In the next chapter you find out who the attacker was ... **

**Stay tuned! Olivia xx**


	10. Chapter 10 - Truth or Dare

**Hey guys! This is just a truth or dare chapter :) Enjoy! Olivia xx**

**Tris's POV**

It's nearly the end of the day and Tobias still hasn't returned, so I decide to go to Zeke's without him. I change out of my dress and put on more layers. I apply some foundation to my face, along with a heavy coat of mascara and a thick layer of eyeliner. I finish it off with some dark red lipstick and head off to Zeke's. As I pass the initiate dorm, I hear a familiar voice.

"If you see her, tell her to come to me." It's Tobias. Who is he talking about? Anger boils up inside of me and I storm off. He's been spending this whole time with another woman! How dare him. I walk into Zeke's apartment to see I'm the last person to arrive. I walk in and get handed a glass of wine.

"Okay now that the maid of honour has arrived, let's get started!" Zeke whoops.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Uriah asks. We all nod. I nod half-heartedly, still furious with Tobias.

"Okay I'll go first," Shauna says excitedly. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Marlene says.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"Shut up, Uri," Zeke snaps.

"Is it true that you fancy Josh, the initiate?" Shauna asks eagerly. Uriah bows his head sadly.

"No! I only have eyes for one man," says Marlene, smiling at Uriah. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zeke grins.

"I dare you to go find Four, kiss him on the lips and tell him that he's the one and only man for you," Marlene laughs. I stiffen up a bit but decide to go and watch.

"Easy," Zeke marches out of the room. We all follow behind him, eager to watch what happens. I can see Tobias walking down the corridor to our apartment, before being stopped in his tracks.

"Four!" Zeke runs up to Tobias. Before Tobias can say anything, Zeke presses his mouth to his. It feels weird watching my boyfriend kiss Zeke, but thoroughly entertaining at the same time. I watch Tobias screw up his face as he tries to push Zeke away.

"What the hell?!" Tobias yells.

"You're the one and only man for me," Zeke gazes into Tobias's eyes. We all burst out laughing and we don't stop until our stomachs hurt.

"Oh very funny Zeke," Tobias rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Oh come on Four! It was a dare!" Zeke calls after him.

We run back to Zeke's apartment, and we're all red from laughing so much. We each grab another wine and continue the game.

"Ok ok, Tris, truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Umm …" I think about it. If I say truth, they might ask me about Four and Libby and whatever girl he's been meeting up with.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to go into the wardrobe for five more rounds with Uri!" Zeke hoots.

I roll my eyes and walk into the wardrobe, beckoning Uriah to come with me. I hear whistling and clapping as I close the door.

"Okay, just saying, I love Marlene. So I don't want anything happening in here," Uriah whispers.

"Agreed," I nod.

"So, you wanna play cards?" Uriah asks.

**Marlene's POV**

"Shauna, truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

"Umm … truth," she says.

"PANSYCAKE!" I hear Uriah yell from the wardrobe.

"Shut up Uri!" we all yell and start laughing. I'm starting to get dizzy from having so many drinks.

"If you could date anyone other than Zeke, who would it be?" Lynn says.

Shauna takes off her singlet and everyone moans.

"Hey I think it's been five rounds, let's see what Uriah and Tris have been up to," Lynn grins. We tiptoe up to the door of the wardrobe and open it quickly.

"Go fish," Uriah says as Tris picks up a card.

"Ohhhhh," we all moan, disappointed.

We continue the game until everyone's drunk and in their underwear.

"Tris, truth or dare?" I ask. I stopped drinking about an hour ago, and I'm starting to feel sober again.

"Dare," Tris laughs. She's clearly drunk.

"I dare you to make out with … Lynn!" I laugh, expecting her to remove another piece of clothing. But she doesn't.

I watch Tris and Lynn (both very drunk) make out and my eyes widen.

"I think that's enough …" I say. This is getting a bit much for me.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I might go home," I say.

No one seems to have heard me but I decide to leave anyway. As I walk down the corridor I think to myself what Four would do if he found out. I climb into bed and feel lonely without Uriah beside me. I eventually close my eyes and go to sleep.

**Tobias's POV**

I lie down in bed and stare at the ceiling. Tris is still at Zeke's place playing truth or dare. I decide to go and find out what's taking her so long and go to Zeke's.

When I arrive at the door, I open it slowly and look inside. I gasp in horror, Tris is making out with Lynn! I'm not sure if she's over my behaviour and has decided to move on to someone else, or if she's extremely drunk. All the same, I feel sad and betrayed. I close the door and walk sluggishly back to my apartment and go to sleep, thinking about Tris and our memories together. I have to apologise to her for my behaviour, and I'll take her out on a romantic dinner tomorrow night. I smile to myself and think about Tris's lips pressed against mine, our fingers intertwined, and our lives devoted to each other.


	11. Chapter 11 - The confession

**Ben's POV**

Four never returned to me with Emily. I start to worry, is there something wrong?  
>Finally I hear footsteps coming towards the infirmary. It's Four.<p>

"Hey, did you bring Emily?" I ask hopefully. I start to frown when I see that he came here on his own.

"Listen … Emily's missing," Four says. My heart pounds like a drum as I sit up suddenly in bed.

"What do you mean she's missing?!" I cry.

"I mean, she's missing. She didn't return the night you two were attacked … she's blind, so it would've been hard to find her way," Four says.

"But she'll be somewhere near the chasm … won't she?" I say, struggling to calm myself down.

"I'm not sure … but we're looking into it," Four says sternly.

I collapse onto the bed, and try hard not to cry.

"Chanel's missing too, and Ayla wanted to come help find both of the girls. I'm surprised … Ayla doesn't seem to like getting her hands dirty," Four says.

Chanel's missing … she could be the one behind the attacks! She never liked Emily, but I'm not sure why she would attack me, I heard rumours that Chanel _liked _me. She wasn't at dinner the night of Emily's attack, and I haven't seen her since then either. Chanel is the attacker. I can't tell Four this until I have proof, but until then, I need to find evidence … and Emily.

"Nurse!" I call. A nurse comes rushing over.

"Yes, dearie?" she says.

"When can I get out?"

**Ayla's POV**

I look in the mirror and wipe the running mascara from my cheeks. I sob as I walk back into the dorm and sit cross-legged on my bed. I look at Chanel's old bed and cry louder. I've lost my best friend.

"Are you ready to go?" Four says in his bold voice, clearly oblivious to the fact that I'm balling my eyes out.

"Yep," I stammer.

I follow Four out of the dorm, down the corridor towards the chasm. I squeal when I see a puddle of blood on the ground and cover my eyes. I hear Four talking to someone and I turn towards him. Ben is crouched on a rock, talking to Four.

"Are you sure?" Four asks. Ben nods, and they both face me. Four crosses his arms, making his muscles look bigger.

"Ayla, you need to be honest with me, okay?" he says, softer than usual.

I nod quickly and let him continue.

"We think that Chanel attacked Ben and Emily. She was missing on the night of Emily's 'acid' attack. Ben has told me that Chanel never liked Emily and was jealous of her, because Ben liked Emily, not Chanel –"

"Chanel would never do that!" I cry, tears flooding down my cheeks. "She always thinks of others, not herself! She's not selfish. I have known her since birth, she would never do that."

Ben plants his forehead in his palm. He doesn't believe me.

"It's true!" I protest. "I don't know where Chanel is, but she _definitely _wouldn't like getting blood on her hands. Besides, she's not very strong. The attacker managed to defeat Ben."

"She has a point," Four says tot Ben.

"But I swear it was her!" Ben cries.

"Until you have proof, we're going to have to forget about it," Four says. Ben buckles to the ground, crying. He looks up at me, his glare burns into my eyes with pure hatred. I smirk and walk away.

**Tris's POV**

"I did _what_?"I gasp in shock.

"Yep, you definitely made out with Lynn!" Zeke howls with laughter. "Omigod you should've seen the look on Four's _face_!"

"Wait … Tob- I mean _Four _saw me?" I cup my hand over my mouth. "What did he do?"

"Well he did what was kinda expected. He saw you stick your tongue down Lynn's throat wearing only your _underwear_, so he gave you this look and off he went!" Zeke says.

"Sorry I gotta go … I'll help clean up later," I say, nearly crying as I run down the corridor to me and Tobias's apartment.

I walk in and see Tobias looking at me.

"Listen, Tobias I'm so sorry I can explain –" But I'm stopped in my tracks when Tobias strides up to me and kisses me.

"It's okay," he murmurs. "I figured you were drunk. But why did you go to Zeke's without me?"

"Why have you been hooking up with another woman?" I ask. This is getting too much for me.

Tobias laughs. He thinks this is _funny_?

"I've been trying to figure out who has been under these attacks," he says, stroking my hair. "I love you Tris, I would never leave you for another woman."

I feel dumb as I look into his deep blue eyes. He's told me before that he'd never leave me. I use my fingers as a gun and hold it up to my temple.

"Right," I laugh, pretending to shoot myself.

"Hey, I figured we never spend enough time together anymore. I want to take you out to dinner," Tobias smiles.

"Okay," I grin. "When?"

"Tomorrow night, I need to ask you something important," Tobias says, holding my hands, before he presses his mouth to mine. This kiss is more gentle than usual, and I like it. I wrap my arms around him and he pulls me into his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"I really do love you," Tobias whispers softly.


	12. Chapter 12 - The best day of my life

**Hi everyone! I'm SO SORRY that I haven't uploaded the last few days, I was on holiday with Labour Day and everything. This whole chapter is just Tobias and Tris's date. Enjoy :)**

**Olivia xx**

**Tris's POV**

I brush my hair so falls down past my shoulder blade. I look at myself in the mirror. I've changed so much since I arrived in Dauntless. I'm no longer skinny and bony with no curves. I've surprisingly grown much taller, and I have curves and a lot more bust. I smile when I think of what Tobias told me: _You are perfect just the way you are.  
><em>I pull on pretty black dress that isn't as tight as what I'd usually wear. I straighten my hair and apply some lip gloss and mascara. I don't want to look frightening this time. I grab a black clutch bag with gold sequins and walk towards the Pit to meet up with Tobias. My black heels hurt my feet, but it was worth it. When I see Tobias, I nearly collapse. He's wearing a tuxedo with a red tie. His hair is slicked to the side. He looks so handsome.

"Wow, Tris," Tobias gasps. He opens his mouth to say something, but I stop him with a kiss.

"Tell me later," I smile. We walk together hand in hand towards the trains.

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see," he grins. "I wanted to take you somewhere special."

I look down at my heels and realised I wouldn't be able to get on the train, so I take them off and hold them in either hand. I see a bright light in the distance, so I start running. Tobias's eyebrows furrow with concentration as he sprints alongside the train. He grabs the handle next to the nearest door, and swings inside. I sprint as fast as I can, and grab Tobias's outstretched hand. I smile as he pulls me into the train without struggle.

I don't bother to put my heels back on so I put them in the corner of the car. I walk over to Tobias who is sitting against the wall and sit down next to him. He's smiling madly.

"What are you smiling at?" I laugh.

"Oh nothing," he replies.

I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. He holds my chin and kisses me. As we kiss, I slowly and carefully start to move onto his lap. I sit on his lap, my legs swung to one side. The kiss feels so amazing; I don't want it to stop. I run my hands down his arms, feeling his strong, bold muscles. He takes my hands and holds them tight before pulling away.

"We're here," he says, standing up. We stand at the back of the car, getting ready to jump. I grasp his hand and hold on tight.

"On three," Tobias says. "One … two … THREE!" We run to the edge and leap into the air. We land with a thump. My feet feel sore and cracked, when I realise I left my heels on the train. Oh well they did no good anyway.

"Umm, Tobias, I have no shoes," I laugh.

"My lady is bare of thy shoes?" Tobias says in a deep and heroic voice. He picks me up and I laugh so hard that my stomach aches.

"Put me down!" I laugh, hitting his arm.

"Never!" he yells, laughing. He carries me along a well-lit street. The buildings are modern looking and the streets are full of people. At the end of the street there is a restaurant with "Al Fresco" written in lights on the top. I look at Tobias in shock.

"Yep," he grins.

He puts me down and we walk inside. A tall slim woman greets us at the door.

"Tobias," he says. The woman nods and leads us to a table outside under a wooden shelter. The table is covered with a white tablecloth, and there are pink roses in the middle of it.

I cup my hands over my mouth. This must've been so _expensive_.

"I can't believe it!" I gasp, nearly in tears.

"I'll never be able to express how much I love you, Tris," he says. "I thought this was close enough."

I laugh and sit down. A maître d comes up to our table and takes our order. I glance around and see men in white suits playing slow, romantic music. That's when I notice that we're the only people here.

"Tobias look! We're the only ones here!" I say. Tobias smiles and nods. Then I realise. "You didn't …"

"Yes I did," he grins. "I booked the whole place for us."

After we have our entrée and main, we finally get our desserts. I ordered lemon curd tart and Tobias had a white chocolate cheesecake. His eyes widen and I know we're thinking the same thing. We would never have anything like this in Abnegation.

"Tobias thank you so much, this has been the best day of my life," I say happily.

"Almost," he says, pulling a box out of his pocket. "Come here." I cup my hands over my mouth. Is he ….

"Tris, I love you more than anyone or anything else in the entire world. You are my love and my life, and I can't imagine a day without you by my side. I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Tobias says. He opens the box to reveal a sparkling silver ring. Tears are flooding from my eyes. "Will you marry me?" I already know my answer. I try to answer, but I'm too happy to say anything. Instead I laugh. Tobias looks at me weirdly and asks again, "Tris?"

"Yes!" I cry, flinging my arms around his neck. I'm smiling so much my cheeks hurt. Tobias grins and slides the ring onto my finger. It fits perfectly.

We both laugh and smile as he holds me up in the air and spins me around, which makes me laugh even more. I look down at the ring on my finger, its sparkling, just like my heart.

**Yes, Tris is engaged! Hope you liked the chapter and keep reviewing! If you have any questions, feel free to private message me :) Olivia xx**


	13. Chapter 13 - To be or not to be

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry its a lot shorter than usual :(**

**Thank you for all your reviews and brwatson for your encouragement ... It means a lot! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Olivia xx**

**Tobias's POV**

I sit in the corner of the train, Tris wrapped in my arms. I can feel heat bouncing off her body, keeping me warm. I know now that I am surely the happiest man in the world. I don't regret my decision.

"We're here," Tris speaks softly.

She stands up and I suddenly feel cold and empty.

"Come here," I say, holding out my arms. I see her ring sparkling in the moonlight, lighting up the dark car. I hold her and press my mouth to hers. She kisses me back, and I try to stop myself from smiling. I look over her shoulder and watch Dauntless go past us.

"We missed our stop!" I laugh. I grab Tris's hand and leap into the fresh wet grass. We both land on two feet and walk towards the gaping building ahead of us. I look down and see that I'm still holding Tris's hand, but I don't dare let go. Tris winces as we walk along the gravel road, then I remember that she isn't wearing shoes.

"My lady," I bow, before swinging her over my shoulders. Tris is laughing and hitting my shoulder madly yelling "Put me down!"

I laugh and run into the building before putting her down again. I jump in fright when Josh appears behind me. I give him an evil glare.

"It's Chanel!" Josh exclaims, gasping for breath. "She's back."

**Chanel's POV**

I glare up at the initiates standing in front of me. What's their problem?

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't hurt Ben!" I protest.

I watch the initiates exchange glances and whisper to each other privately.

"It's true!" I say angrily. Suddenly, loud footsteps echo through the door. Someone's coming. I squeal with fright when Four and Six walk into the room, looking angry. Four storms up to me, his eyebrows furrowed with concentration.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Four says, his arms folded tightly.

"I don't know what they're talking about! Why would I try to kill anyone?" I snap.

"Well so far, you're not doing amazing here in Dauntless compared to Ben and Emily. My guess – and I'm not alone on this – is that you were trying to get rid of them so you would succeed in Dauntless," Four says.

"Yeah, and it all added up. You were missing the night Emily and Ben went missing," Libby points out.

"Wait, what?" I exclaim furiously. "I was in Candor visiting my best friend who I left behind when I came here. I got permission from Christina, so if you don't believe me, ask her."

"It's true," Christina admits.

"I don't know why you would accuse me of doing umm … whatever happened. I _hate _the sight of blood, it makes me faint. So why would I do it?" I say. "Besides … I would _never _hurt Ben." I blush.

Four turns to Six and Christina and they mutter about whether I'm guilty or not. Eventually Six turns around and announces:

"Until you're proven guilty … we believe you were not involved in the attack."

"Anyway, the attacker fell into the chasm," Four says.

"But she might've worked with the attacker!" Josh exclaims.

"You have no proof," Six hisses.

"Ok, go back to whatever you were doing," Christina says. As the instructors walk away, almost every initiate sends me evil glares. I see Ayla edge towards me out of the corner of my eye. I squeeze her hand gratefully and return the evil glares.

"We know it was you," Libby hisses.

I roll my eyes and lie down in bed, trying to forget the pained and unforgiving looks on everyone's faces.

**Tris's POV**

I walk down the corridor with Tobias towards our apartment. We go inside and close the door.

"Do you think Chanel had anything to do with the attacks?" I ask quietly.

Tobias looks at me for a couple of seconds, before shaking his head. "No."

"But who else could it be?" I ask. I think in my head, who _could _it be? Not Ayla, she's too snobby, and like Chanel, she doesn't like getting her hands dirty. Not Libby, she's Abnegation. Also, she wasn't near Emily at the time of the attack. Not Josh, obviously not Ben. I go through all the initiates and realise that none of them seemed suspicious. That could only mean one thing

The attacker _works_ in Dauntless.

**So the attacker isn't Chanel! I've been so excited to post this chapter because you were all saying that Chanel was the attacker but whats the excitement in that? Hope you liked it :) Please keep reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Is Four cheating on Six?

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, I'd actually completely forgotten about my fanfic and had to read the whole thing again because I'd forgotten the storyline! Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and support, it means a lot. :)**

**Enjoy! Olivia xx**

**Libby's POV**

I slam my pillow over my ears to block out the voices of all the angry initiates. I open one eye to see Chanel sitting in the corner of the room, hugging her legs.

Chloe, Izzy and Jordan – Amity transfers – are glaring at Chanel with pure hatred, whispering to each other some sort of plan.

"We know it was you, Chanel. So stop messing around," Kate hisses.

"I swear on my life that I didn't do it!" Chanel is balling her eyes out.

"On your life … did you say?" Izzy smirks.

Chanel's eyes widen with fear, "Yeah … why?" Her fingers are trembling.

Kate nods at everyone, and they all gather around Chanel. I sit up in bed, no longer feeling tired. I gasp and clamp my hand over my mouth as they draw closer to her. Should I help her? I _was _Abnegation. But I'm Dauntless now, and so is Chanel. She needs to fight them on her own. I face plant into my pillow, I can't watch.

"What are you doing?" Chanel screams. I can hear her scrambling to the back of her bed, searching frantically for an escape.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine," Chloe laughs. This is getting really mean.

"AYLA! FOUR! SIX! Help!" Chanel cries.

"They're not here," Jordan says.

"3 … 2 … 1!" they all chant.

Chanel screams, there's a loud thump, then comes silence. My heart pounds like a drum. I scramble out of bed in shock and race out of the room. An initiate just got killed, and I was too selfish to do anything about it. I run through the corridor, crying at how ashamed I was in myself. My parents would be so embarrassed if they saw me! I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Whoa look out!" someone says before I collide with them.

"I'm so sorry … I didn't mean to," I say shyly, before looking up to see Four. I expected him to be cross as usual, but now he has an understanding look in his eyes.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," he says. I scan his face for any sign of anger, but I can't find any. He actually looks really cute when he's not angry.

"Come with me," he says, beckoning me to follow him. I follow him curiously, where is he taking me? I take a couple of seconds to eye him up and down, when my eye is distracted by something on his neck. I look closer and see its part of a tattoo. He turns around for a second and looks at me. I feel my stomach float, and my mouth curve into a smile. What is this feeling I'm experiencing? Do I _like _Four?

Eventually, we stop walking and sit down by the chasm. I dangle my legs over the edge and look at Four, waiting for what he has to say.

"Does Six look familiar to you?" he asks.

"Come to think of it … she does. My parents were friends with this family back in Abnegation, and they had a daughter named Beatrice. Six looks so much like her that its uncanny!" I say. "Unless …" I gasp.

Four nods. "When Beatrice first arrived in Dauntless, she changed her name to Tris. She wasn't amazing at phase one, physical; but she was amazing at phase 2, mental. Do you know why that was?"

"No," I say.

"Because she only had six fears," Four says.

My eyes widen. Six fears … SIX.

"You mean … Six is Bea- I mean Tris?" I gasp.

"Yep," Four nods.

"Is that why your name is Four? You only have four fears?" I ask. Four smiles. "But what does this all have to do with me?"

Four leans in closer. I have a sudden urge to lean in closer and kiss him, but I resist.

"I know what you are," Four whispers.

My eyes widen, "what?" Frightened for the answer.

"You're Divergent."


	15. Chapter 15 - A turn of events

**Hi all! I thought because I'm so behind, I'd post another chapter.**

**Keep reviewing :) **

**Olivia xx**

**Tobias's POV**

I roll over in bed, shivering from the cold. I tug the duvet over so I'm wrapped in it, and relax again. Then I realise Tris isn't protesting. I rub my eyes and turn to Tris's side. She's not there.  
><em>She's probably in the bathroom, <em>I think to myself, closing my eyes.

The morning sunlight filters through the blinds, making me squint. I cover my eyes and turn toward Tris, but – she's still not there. I remind myself that she's an instructor and she probably left for training early. I get dressed and make my way to the Pit. Christina, Al, Will, Uriah, Zeke and Marlene are sitting at our usual table, and greet me as normal. But someone's missing.

"Have you seen Shauna?" Zeke asks. His hair is messy and he obviously hasn't shaved. Something's wrong.

"No," I reply. "Where did you last see her?"

"Last night," Zeke says. "It was like a normal night, except when I woke up, she wasn't there." He's twiddling his fingers, which is Zeke's way of showing that he's worried.

"Tris is missing too," I mumble. "I kinda guessed she left for training early-"

"Umm, nuh uh," Christina snaps. "That girl promised me we could go shopping today!" I roll my eyes and turn to see Christina glaring at me through thin eyes.

"Yeah keep rolling your eyes, maybe one day you'll find a brain," she says, smirking.

"OOOOOOHHH!" Uriah hoots.

"Shut up," I snap, feeling my cheeks heat up. The whole table bursts into laughter.

"The Mighty Four is blushing!" Zeke roars.

"Well I'm going to see if I can find Tris," I say quickly, rushing out of the room. I look back and see Uriah clutching his stomach from laughing too much. I tilt my chin up and my shoulders back and march out of the room. I rush to meet the initiates and look around the room for Tris. She's not there. I suddenly think, _does this have anything to do with Shauna? They both went missing at the same time. _My heart is pounding out of my chest. Should I go looking for Tris or instruct?

"Hey, where's Six?" Luke asks. My head is throbbing, ready to burst from all the confusion buzzing in my brain.

"I've got to go," I announce to the initiates and run out of the room, covering my face. I have to find Tris. I scan all of Dauntless headquarters, but she's nowhere to be seen. I'm ready to burst into tears. I just want to run away and cry. I hit myself when I remind myself its silly to cry, there's no point. Besides, if anybody saw, I would never hear the end of it.

I decide to give up looking for the day, shattered.

That's when I hear

an ear piercing

scream.

Tris.


	16. Chapter 16 - Taken

**Hi y'all! Someone left a review saying they didn't like how I change perspectives every chapter. I was just wondering if you all agree, because if you do I'll stop changing POVs every chapter. Please leave a review and let me know!**

**Enjoy! Olivia xx**

**Zeke's POV**

I dig into the food placed carefully in front of me, stuffing it into my mouth. I look up to see horrified looks on the initiates faces as they watch me devour it. I chuckle and pretend to pick my nose before hearing a loud "ewww!" from a few Erudite and Candor girl transfers. I hear Christina come and sit down opposite me with a worried look on her face.

"Let me guess, you lost your lipstick," I roll my eyes. She crosses her eyes and looks at me sternly. I start to cower and continue eating.

"Yes and no," she replies. "You know how Tris has gone missing? Well Tobias is missing too."

"Eh, they'll be fine," I mumble with a mouth full of hash browns. Christina slams her fists down on the table. I let out a small squeak.

"ALONG with Will and a couple of transfers!" Christina yells.

"And your point is?" I say, trying to sound like I care.

"Zeke! We have to-" She gets cut off as Max's voice booms throughout the Pit.

"Dauntless! We have an attacker loose in the grounds! Three initiates have gone missing as well as five members. If anyone has any idea of who the attacker might be, step forward _now._" I hear Christina chuckle with victory.

"Now you're gonna say I told you so, aren't you?" I glare. She just punches me playfully in the shoulder and we listen to the rest of what Max has to say. No one has stepped forward.

"Very well, we will have to investigate further on our own," Max sighs. "In the meantime, keep an extra eye open. It could be anyone." He turns around and walks away. No one is clapping, whooping or stamping their feet, which is what would usually happen. They all make their way back to their dorms and apartments. I get up and decide to join Uriah. I scan the crowd, but it's impossible to find anyone when there's so much "traffic". I decide to make my way back to my apartment; I might find him on my way there. But when I turn down the hallway, it's completely deserted. I feel goose bumps squeeze to the surface of my skin.

"What's going on?" I yell, before a hand clamps over my mouth.


	17. Chapter 17 - Unmasked

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry if this chapter is boring, I couldn't think of any ideas for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chanel's POV<strong>

I run into the training room, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I'll show everyone what I can do.  
><em>I can't believe the initiates thought it was me! <em>I think angrily.

My thoughts dissolve as Eric walks into the room. I hear a few people gasp in shock and fear. Cowards.  
>I gaze at his tattooed and pierced body, with his bulging muscles and serious face. He is so good looking.<p>

"I'm going to be taking your training sessions until the lover birds decide to show up," he rolls his eyes. I look deep into his eyes, and he stares right back. We hold our gaze, and I bite my lip, his eyes widen and the corner of his mouth curls up. He looks away with a small smile on his face.

"Today I'm going to teach you all how to fight," Eric says a little more energetically. He talks for ages about positioning and then demonstrating on a chunky leather punching bag how to punch. I watch his muscles flex, before catching him flash a glimpse at me. He makes a smashing blow at the bag, doing it over again until his knuckles turn ruby red.

I walk up to an abandoned punching bag, feeling the angry stares of the other initiates burn into me. _I'll show them, _I think determinedly.

I glare at the bag in front of me. I flex my hands and clench them into fists. I aim a blow and fire my fist at the bag, leaving it swinging. I did it. I smirk triumphantly and turn to look at everyone's faces. My jaw drops. No one saw! I cross my arms and turn around. I can't believe it!

"Nice," Eric says, making me jump.

"Oh you saw?" I ask.

"Of course," Eric says, kinda smiling. That's a first. I open my mouth to speak, before Eric interrupts me. "Are you doing anything after this?"

"No," I say, edging closer to him.

"Come to my apartment after," he says, before walking back to the front of the room.

I follow Eric into his apartment. He closes the door behind him and pushes me onto his bed. He kisses me, and I kiss back, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

About ten minutes later, we lie on the bed completely naked and exhausted.

"Why did you want to do this?" I murmur softly.

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you," he whispers. "Which is why I feel I should tell you something."

"What?" I smile.

"I know who the attacker is."

**Zeke's POV**

My heart is pounding so hard it feels like I'm going to explode. I'm hot and sweaty, struggling and kicking and screaming but it's no use. I'm tied and handcuffed, the rope digging deep into my skin. I look around the dark, unfamiliar room to see three figures sitting opposite me, appearing asleep.

_A simulation, _I think to myself. I focus harder, trying to figure out who else has been captured. I can make out medium length blonde hair on the first one.

Shauna.

"Shauna!" I yell. I feel like laughing and crying at the same time. I've found her. My love. Her head twitches slightly as she opens her eyes.

"Zeke!" she calls, still unable to move. "Are you crying?" She's laughing now.

"N-nooo of course not!" I say, trying to force the tears back into my eyes. "How did you get here?"

"I don't really know. It just sort of … happened. When did you get here? I've been so worried about you!" she says, its sounds like she's crying now.

"I don't really know to be honest," I admit. "I was just walking and then everything went black."

We're both silent for a bit, before I forget something.

"Who are the people next to you?" I ask.

"Hang on." Shauna nudges one of them with her head, the only thing she can move.

"C'mon lover boy, wake up!" she says. Four lifts up his head.

"Where's Tris?" he yells. "I _heard _her! I heard her scr-"

"Calm your farm," Shauna rolls her eyes. "She's right there."

Before Four can do anything, loud footsteps echo in the distance, coming closer and closer. I freeze, terrified.

"Well look at this, Sleeping Beauties have finally woken up," a deep voice echoes. He steps forward, out of the shadows. I gasp. The attacker has finally decided to show himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Don't forget to review and private message for any feedback or feed forward, its very much appreciated! :) I realize this chapter isn't very good, but I'll try make tomorrows chapter better. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18 - Lost and Found

**Hi guys! I'm running out of ideas! I know who the attacker is, but I don't know what to do in the story leading up to the revealing of the attacker. If you have any ideas, please private message me. Thank you! Dont forget to review!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Uriah's POV**

I've never felt so down before. I rub the tears away from my sodden cheeks, before crying again.

"Pansycake!" Zeke would say if he saw me cry. The thought of him makes it worse. Where is he? Is he even alive?

I quickly use my shirt to wipe my face of all the tears as I hear footsteps approach. Christina.

"Have you seen Tris? She promised to go shopping with me today!" she whines. I stand up and glare into her eyes.

"No Christina, I haven't. And unless you haven't noticed, Tris and all the others have been missing for nearly a _week _now," I say angrily, before storming off.

"Gee _someone's _got their willy in a knot!" she tuts. I roll my eyes and make my way to Marlene and I's apartment (**sorry if that doesn't make sense, I'm young and dumb so I don't know hehe**). I collapse onto the bed and plant my head into my pillow. What is _wrong _with me?

"Hey, Uri. You okay?" Marlene walks out of the bathroom. I sigh and beckon her to come to me. I kiss her gently and sit her down on the bed.

"You're worried about Zeke aren't you?" Marlene sighs.

"Yeah," I murmur.

"Don't worry, Zeke is the toughest, strongest-" I raise an eyebrow, "-sorry, _second _toughest, strongest man I know. He will be okay." She hugs me, and I hold on tight.

"I love you, Uri," Marlene whispers into my ear.

I smile and reply, "I love you too." She pulls back.

"You're acting so _strange _today!" she laughs.

I grin. Zeke will be okay, I know it.

**Ayla's POV**

*NOTE*  
>Sorry for all the changes of POV but this is the only way<br>for it to work

"Has anyone seen Chanel?" I shout across the dorm. A few initiates roll their eyes and turn away while some shout "Who cares where she is?!"

I feel kinda bad for turning on her, but the others were right. It all added up.

"Hey," someone says from behind my back. Chanel? I turn around, but its only Libby.

"What do you want?" I roll my eyes.

"Umm … you looked lonely so I thought-" I cut her off.

"Um, you thought wrong," I turn away, trying to end the conversation.

"You're scared."

"_What?_" I scowl.

"It's okay to be scared. You're only human," Libby says, walking away before I can protest. _Scared?_

I decide to check my messages. A notification pops up. It's from Chanel.

AYLA  
>MEET ME AT THE TRAINS AT 11<br>DON'T BRING ANYONE  
>CHANEL<p>

"What the fu-" I say before I get interrupted by Ben.

"Listen guys!" Ben shouts, holding a hand up to silence everyone.

Footsteps echo along the corridor towards our dorm, followed by two voices. I gasp. The door opens, and two figures enter. I gasp.

Six and Four.

**I know I know its really bad. Please leave reviews, I'd love to hear what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Recovered

**Ayla's POV**

Six and Four walk into the dorm with puzzled faces.

"Six! Four! Where have you been?" Ben cheers. Six glares at Ben through thin eyes.

"Who are you?" she scowls. My eyes widen. Is this a joke?

"Very funny Six, but please can you tell us where you've been hiding?" Josh folds his arms. I gaze at his bulging muscles and his straight face until people start to notice.

"Umm Ayla … are you okay?" Josh asks me, scratching his neck. Oh no.

"Yeah yeah, I'm brilliant," I say a little too quickly. I feel my cheeks turning scarlet red and I hear some girls giggling. "Anyway … back to Six!"

"Right," Josh turns around slowly. "We should probably report you back to the Pit. They need to know you've returned." Josh approaches Six and Four, and I can see he's trembling. As he reaches out for Six, Four jumps in front of him, punching him in the stomach.

"Stay AWAY from her!" he yells, his fists clenched tightly. I feel my stomach churn, and I tense, anxious and terrified for what will happen next.

"What's going on?!" Emily cries. "This isn't funny!"

"Come on Tris, let's go," Four whispers to Six, just loud enough for me to hear. I'm sitting right by the door, where Four and Six are standing currently.

"STOP!" Ben shouts as the instructors dash out of the room, sprinting down the hallway.

**Libby's POV**

A shiver of excitement crawls up my spine, my heart drumming. I jump up and race after Six and Four, along with a few others. Man, they're fast. I watch Four sprint along the corridor in awe. If only he loved me instead of Six.

"Come on Stiff, hurry up!" Ben yells at me, noticing that I've trailed behind. I sprint past the other initiates, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I tailgate Four, reaching out for his shoulders. I jump onto him, slowing him down while the others pin him to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Six screams, running towards us. Joe and Mitchell (Amity transfers) block her from Four. I look deep into Four's eyes.

"Four, you're in a simulation. Wake up!" I whimper. He struggles, pushing and shoving. He won't listen. "Come on Four, fight the sim! I know you can do it!" But he doesn't change.

"Guys, it's no use," I sigh. I release him and walk away, my head hanging low.

I turn around and watch Four usher Six back to their apartment, hatred burning in his eyes. He hates me.

**Ayla's POV**

Rumours are spreading through the Pit like a bushfire. Four and Six are under a simulation. I walk to my usual table next to Chanel, who is a lot quieter than usual.

"Hey, girl! How are you?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Good," Chanel mutters, avoiding my eyes. I sit down and eat my food, and we don't talk at all. Once I've eaten, I leave quickly; nodding in farewell. Something's wrong with her.

I carry my tray back to the counter, keeping my head down. Chanel's probably still depressed about everyone rejecting her. Suddenly, I crash into something; my tray drops onto the ground, and I fall backwards. I look up to see Josh looking at me. _Crap! I bumped into _him, I think, boiling with frustration. He helps me up and scratches the back of his neck. I eye his clothes, to see all my left over food is stained all over his clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasp, attempting to clean his clothes with a rag.

"Don't worry about it," he says, walking away. I stumble away in frustration. I can't believe I messed up!

**Christina's POV**

I race to Tris's apartment, determination in my stride. I hammer on the door.

"Open up Tris! You've got a _lot _of explaining to do!" I yell. She opens the door.

"Who are you?" she asks. I invite myself in and sit on the sofa.

"Hey, you can't just show up at my door and walk right in!" she growls.

"Listen Tris, I don't know what game you're playing, but it's not funny," I say, crossing my arms. She walks up to me slowly, glaring at me through thin eyes.

"Tobias, come here," she calls, keeping her gaze on me. _Tobias?_

Four walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Baby?" he says, before transferring his gaze to me. "Who is this?"

"Come on, please stop," I roll my eyes. I look into Tris's eyes and noticed they're glazed cover. They're under a sim.

"Tris. You're under a sim. You can fight this, you've done it before," I say.

I keep trying, as their eyes start to turn back to normal.

"Chris?" Tris gasps. I run up and hug her. "Meet me at my apartment in ten minutes, we need to talk."

"Ok," she says.

"Bye!" I walk out of the room, back towards my apartment. Thank goodness that's over! That's when I get tackled to the ground and dragged away.


End file.
